Conventionally, broadcast media has been provided by television or cable channels that are typically provided, by a relatively small number of content providers. Broadcast media is rated for appropriateness for certain audiences based on various governmental standards. For example, the United States employs rating and classification standards in accordance with, the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA). The MPAA rating and classification system classifies videos with a rating of G where the video is considered, appropriate for general audiences, a rating of PG where parental guidance is suggested, a rating of PG-13 where some material is considered inappropriate for children under the age of 13, and a rating of R where children under the age of 17 should be accompanied by a parent or guardian. The standards implemented by broadcast media are designed to capture the general opinion of the populous. Video ratings are needed to facilitate parents with monitoring their children's safety and well being in association with viewing media content.
With the ubiquitous nature of media creation and publishing tools, individuals are able to become prolific content creators. This has resulted in the exponential growth of available streaming content, as well as available channels for streaming content. The proliferation of available streaming content is increasing at exponential levels that will soon reach many millions if not billions of available streaming content for viewing. The ability to manually review and provide accurate and meaningful ratings of such large amounts of streaming content is extremely difficult. Accordingly, machine learning systems that analyze video content and associated metadata have been implemented to automatically rate streaming media content. However these machine learning systems generally provide broad ratings that give parents insufficient guidance when monitoring their children's media consumption.